Eres mi hogar
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU de La Bella y La Bestia. Un hechizo ha mantenido en secreto una mansión en lo profundo del bosque, la cual está habitada por animales, vajilla y muebles que hablan... así como el monstruo más humano y caballeroso que jamás haya existido. O así lo cree Momo Yaoyorozu.


Desde que era pequeña, a Momo se le había indicado cómo debía comportarse.

"Una señorita no sale a jugar sola en el bosque". "Una señorita debe sonreír siempre a los demás". "Una señorita sólo puede derramar una lágrima cuando está triste".

"Una señorita no puede demostrar que sabe más que los demás".

Al principio, tantas reglas le molestaban, sentía que le cortaban la libertad. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo transcurría, comprendió que seguirlas era esencial dada su posición como la única hija de la familia con más dinero y poder en el pueblo: La primera, porque no debía convertirse en un blanco fácil para los secuestradores. La segunda debía ser cumplida para evitar arruinar algún vínculo de su familia. La tercera tenía el fin de evitar demostrar cualquier signo de debilidad que pudiera ser explotada.

Y la cuarta… La cuarta era la única que no podía aceptar por completo. No porque quisiera deslumbrar con el conocimiento que había ganado gracias a la enorme colección de libros que existían en la biblioteca familiar, sino simplemente porque deseaba comunicar alguien las cosas que había aprendido.

Pero la única hija de los Yaoyorozu no tenía permitido hacer semejante cosa. Sólo podía sonreír, asentir y morderse la lengua cuando algún allegado a la familia realizaba un comentario carente de educación.

* * *

Sí, tenía prohibido ir al bosque. Lo comprendía y procuraba no romper esa regla en tanto fuese posible. Sin embargo, de tanto en tanto el ambiente que se respiraba en su enorme mansión le resultaba difícil de aguantar sin la presencia de elementos de la naturaleza. Así que salía, procurando ocultar su identidad lo mejor que podía mediante una larga capa que cubría perfectamente sus ropas y rostro, sirviendo también como camuflaje una vez se internaba en el espeso follaje.

Ese día, sin embargo, su razón para escapar era levemente diferente: Dicha salida era el pequeño regalo de cumpleaños que se había preparado con el objetivo de conseguir una rosa.

Y no es que no pudiera conseguir esa planta con los mercaderes del pueblo. Es más, había rosales en su propio hogar, ¡montones de ellos! Pero anhelaba ver esa planta en el estado más natural que pudiera encontrar, sin que jardineros hubiesen pasado sus expertas manos borrando cualquier signo de imperfección.

Así que se adentró en el bosque, con cuaderno de dibujo en mano, con el fin de capturar lo más fielmente posible cualquier encuentro interesante que tuviese, lo que después le permitiría estudiarlo con calma en la comodidad de su habitación.

Cada ciertos pasos, volteaba en todas direcciones con el fin de verificar que sus paso no estuvieran siendo seguidos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en una combinación de temor y emoción, y sujetó con fuerza el mango de una espada colgando de un cinturón, misma que uno de los mayordomos le había enseñado a blandir desde su infancia a escondidas de sus padres.

Cuando al fin salió del paraje que sabía era el más riesgoso por su cercanía al pueblo en que vivía, se permitió respirar con normalidad. Sabía que a esa distancia escasas personas se atrevían a llegar, así que dejó caer la capucha que cubría su rostro. Arregló suavemente su cabello, el cual había dejado suelto en lugar de peinar en una coleta, como acostumbraba, y continúo andando, teniendo cuidado de memorizar el lugar por donde transitaba.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los bocetos en su cuaderno se habían acumulado, y no podía esperar a regresar a su mansión con el fin de estudiar las nuevas especies de flora y fauna que había descubierto.

Sin embargo, aún no encontraba rosas. Y por eso es que cometió un error.

Se descuidó. Dejó de cuidar sus pasos, lo que provocó que no notase cuando llegó a un acantilado, ocupada como estaba intentando descubrir un rosal.

Lo último que sintió antes de ser sorprendida por la inconsciencia fue un agudo dolor en la pierna derecha.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pensó fue " _el atardecer fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?_ ". Después, el punzante dolor le recordó que algo le había ocurrido a su pierna, pero al intentar moverse para poder examinarla descubrió que cualquier leve cambio en su postura enviaba nuevas corrientes de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. " _Estoy más malherida de lo que pensé"._

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí. No cuando no llevaba elementos que le permitieran sobrevivir al frío de la noche, y el estado en que se encontraba le transformaba en presa fácil para cualquier depredador que por ahí rondase.

Así que apretando los dientes y utilizando su única arma como apoyo, se arrastró hacia donde había divisado ramas lo suficientemente gruesas para formar una tablilla improvisada con la cual podría inmovilizar la pierna que, temía, se encontraba rota. Una vez logrado este objetivo, se incorporó como pudo, utilizando la espada como una suerte de muleta, y examinó su entorno.

La caída había sido una grande, y pronto se sintió agradecida que de todos los escenarios posibles, sólo su pierna hubiese sufrido el mayor daño. Cierto, sangraba por casi todo el cuerpo, pero no de manera abundante: Si acaso necesitaría unas cuantas suturas, pero no más allá de eso.

Claro que primero tenía que escalar el precipicio por donde había caído para poder llegar a la civilización.

Y ahí era donde radicaba el problema: En su condición, esa tarea resultaría sumamente complicada, si no es que imposible. Pero no tenía más remedio que intentarlo, así que se aproximó a la pared de tierra que, árboles y hierba que se erguían entre ella y su hogar.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su ascenso cuando un leve graznido de cuervo le sobresaltó, provocando que escanease con la mirada el lugar para determinar el culpable: un cuervo de color negro y ojos rojos que le observaba con curiosidad desde una rama perteneciente a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el paraje.

Mucho había leído Momo sobre la connotación negativa que estos animales tenían en la mitología, pero estuvo lejos de sentirse asustada. Al contrario, el primer sentimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo fue de alivio: ya no se sentía sola.

–Hola. – Fue lo que prácticamente tuvo que susurrar al animalito a causa de la debilidad que comenzaba a hacer mella en sus facultades físicas. Y su interlocutor pareció entender, porque emprendió el vuelo en su dirección, hasta posarse a sus pies, donde comenzó a jalar los pliegues del vestido que la joven usaba, como si le indicase que debía sentarse, cosa que Momo hizo casi inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, nuevamente en el suelo, el cansancio la cubrió con una increíble rapidez, provocando que la negrura se apoderase de su mirada y de su consciencia.

El cuervo emprendió el vuelo mientras graznaba, como si estuviera solicitando ayuda.

* * *

En medio de los sueños y delirios provocados por el mal estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba, la joven de cabellos negros creyó haber sentido el ser elevada en el aire cuidadosamente por tres pares de brazos. Pero no pudo comprobar esto antes de volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió fue el aroma del té. Este removió un poco su estómago, recordándole lo hambrienta que se encontraba. Después pudo sentir cómo el frío abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo gracias a lo que parecía ser el crepitar de un fuego controlado.

 _¿Té? ¿Calor? ¡Estoy en casa!_ Y se incorporó velozmente, provocando que la sangre corriera a su cerebro y le provocase un leve mareo. Cuando se sobrepuso a este, parpadeó con fuerza para recobrar la claridad de su mirar, esperando encontrarse con la conocida arquitectura y decoración de su hogar.

Sin embargo, lo que le recibió fue totalmente diferente.

Creciendo, se había acostumbrado al lujo que llenaba cada habitación y cada rincón de la gran mansión que poseían los Yaoyorozu, y si bien algunas ocasiones le había parecido excesivo, también podía encontrar la belleza en todo ello.

Pero ahora sentía que hasta ese momento no había conocido lo que era verdaderamente hermoso.

Todos los muebles, las mantas que le cubrían, los decorados en las paredes y la chimenea eran simplemente… _exquisitos._ Como si los hubieran sacado de los cuentos de hadas más fantasiosos que jamás hubiese leído, con los adornos en oro brillando más que el sol, y todas aquellas superficies de cristal a la vista resultaban similares a diamantes, reflejando mil y un colores.

Hubiese creído que todo era un sueño, de no ser por el dolor punzante que atacó todo su cuerpo, eliminando los últimos rastros de sopor que aún quedaban en su mente. Adrenalina se abrió paso a través de su sistema, disparando sus sentidos y acelerando su corazón.

– Tranquila, querida, ya estás a salvo. – Una dulce voz femenina, probablemente perteneciente a una mujer mayor, le hizo brincar en su sitio. Volteó nuevamente hacia todos los rincones de la estancia en que descansaba, pero no pudo ver nada más.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? – Su voz, aún teñida por el cansancio, ahora se encontraba también acompañada de un poco de pánico bien justificado.

– A tu izquierda, querida. Sobre la cómoda.

 _¿La cómoda?_ Y hacia dicho mueble volteó, pero ahí sólo pudo encontrar una preciosa tetera humeante acompañada de una tacita con su respectivo plato, cuchara, y una azucarera.

Y de repente la voz pudo volver a escucharse… proveniente de dicha tetera.

– No te alarmes, cariño.

La tetera hablaba. Hablaba y entre los delicados ornamentos que tenía podían divisarse lo que parecían labios, rostro, y una pequeña nariz.

Por supuesto que Momo se alarmó. Es decir, ¿quién no lo haría si viera una tetera parlante? Pero tuvo cuidado de disimular sus emociones en una perfecta sonrisa, a pesar de que su corazón se mantuvo latiendo con increíble fuerza.

Aunque quizá su sonrisa no fue tan perfecta, porque una risita escapó de los labios de su interlocutora. – Sí, sé que no tener miedo cuando un pedazo de vajilla te está hablando es muy difícil, pero te aseguro que esto será más fácil de sobrellevar si tomas una buena taza de té caliente. – Y acto seguido, la tetera ya se encontraba vaciando su contenido en la tacita colocada a su lado, la cual se movió como por arte de magia hasta donde las manos de Momo reposaban, provocando que diese un brinquito en su lugar. Sin embargo, el delicioso aroma que emanaba del té le recordó que aún sentía frío por dentro, así que tomó lo que era ofrecido y dio un gran sorbo.

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, el nerviosismo que había sentido hasta ese momento se desvaneció, y se permitió evaluar con más tranquilidad su actual situación. Lo último que recordaba antes de haber perdido la consciencia era haberse caído por un precipicio, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo había llegado a ese lugar en específico. Así que decidió preguntar.

– ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que caí, rompiéndome una pierna, así que no pude haber caminado hasta este lugar…

– Nuestro amo te trajo. – Esta vez, fue una voz masculina la que habló, desde algún lugar sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada en esa dirección, y se topó con el cuervo de ojos rojos que había visto previamente en el precipicio donde había caído. Este volvió a hablar. – Si te quedabas donde estabas, habrías sido devorada por los guardianes de la noche, así que nuestro amo decidió darte refugio aquí.

– ¿Amo?

– El amo y dueño de este castillo. – El cuervo descendió de su posición sobre la cabecera de la cama, y se posó en el regazo de la joven, donde se sacudió suavemente. – Nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti hasta que te recuperes por completo.

– Pero, ¿quién es este amo? No estoy segura de haber oído de hablar de alguien que viviera en medio del bosque, en un lugar que luce tan… magnífico.

Nuevamente intervino la tetera, riendo suavemente. – Nuestro amo es un joven solitario, querida niña. Sólo tienes que saber que es muy amable.

– Por esa amabilidad me gustaría agradecerle. Yo podría ser comida de los lobos en este momento. ¿Será que puedo conocerlo?

– Me temo que el amo no recibe visitas. – El cuervo batió sus alas suavemente, como si de esta manera rechazase la idea.

– Ya veo… – Momo bajó la mirada al té que aún no bebía, cada vez un poco menos asustada, pero no por ello menos confundida. – Puedo preguntar, y espero no resultar grosera, pero… ¿por qué… pueden hablar?

Fue el cuervo quien contestó. – Un hechizo. Pero no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. – Empujó con su cabeza la taza que se le había entregado a Momo antes de volver a hablar. – Concéntrate en recuperarte.

Y por alguna razón, Momo accedió sin hacer más preguntas, sin desear volver pronto a su hogar.

* * *

Poco a poco los días comenzaron a apilarse, y con ellos, la curiosidad. Además de la tetera y el cuervo, quienes posteriormente se habían presentado como Chiyo Shuzenji y Tokoyami Fumikage, había ido conociendo a otros animales y muebles que también poseían una consciencia propia.

Ella sabía que debía tener miedo. Pero estos nuevos seres resultaban tan amables y tan atentos que le era imposible sentir algo más que no fuera gratitud y cariño hacia ellos. Sentimientos que también se extendían hacia el dueño de la increíble mansión, aunque aún no hubiese podido conocerlo.

Pronto su pierna se recuperó lo suficiente como para que se le permitiese vagar (con ayuda de muletas) por los jardines durante el día, donde una increíble variedad de árboles y flores le hacían sentir como si se encontrase dentro de un colorido sueño.

En esa ocasión en particular, y en contra de los consejos que se le habían dado respecto al máximo tiempo que podía pasar de pie, decidió prolongar un poco más su estancia en el exterior, puesto que sentía curiosidad por una construcción algo apartada de la mansión principal: Un pequeño vivero que parecía haber sido construido únicamente con mármol, plata y diamantes. No se había atrevido antes a echar un vistazo dentro, pero sintiendo que su cuerpo se recuperaba de manera pronta gracias a los cuidados que le habían procurado, sabía que pronto tendría que dejar ese lugar.

Y también sabía que se arrepentiría si nunca conocía ese mágico lugar. Así que entró, con paso dubitativo, al hermoso vivero que inmediatamente le robó el aliento.

Flores que nunca se hubiera imaginado siquiera que existían inundaban el lugar de pies a cabeza, cubriendo cada superficie posible con colores maravillosos y fragancias inolvidables; y si bien provocaban que la luz del sol no se filtrase con facilidad, esto sólo provocaba que el lugar adquiriese un aire de misticismo. Mientras se acercaba a cada una de ellas para inspeccionarlas, haciendo una nota mental de volver a ese sitio con su cuaderno de bosquejos para poder inmortalizar su belleza efímera en forma de dibujos, notó que en el centro de la pequeña edificación se encontraba una sola rosa roja, protegida por una campana de cristal, la cual robó su mirada, provocando que caminase como hipnotizada hacia ella. Y estuvo a punto de tocarla, sino hubiese sido por la voz masculina que le sacó inmediatamente de su ensoñación.

– No la toques, por favor.

La voz no se parecía en nada a las que pertenecían a los habitantes de la mansión que hubiese conocido durante su estancia ahí, por lo que la mente de Momo inmediatamente gritó "¡Es el amo! ¡Es tu oportunidad de agradecerle!".

Así que, olvidando por un momento la preciosa rosa, volteó en dirección a donde la voz le había llegado, pero las plantas obstaculizaron su visión. Podía notar una alta figura detrás de un montón de flora, pero no podía distinguir ningún rasgo en el rostro o cuerpo ajenos.

– Siento mucho haber ingresado sin permiso. – Conforme hablaba, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos en dirección a la silueta, la cual parecía retroceder más al mismo tiempo. – Pero me alegra mucho encontrarle aquí. ¿Es usted el amo de este lugar, cierto?

– ¿Importa en algo que así sea?

– He querido agradecerle… por salvarme, por su hospitalidad. Ha hecho muchísimo por mi, cuando no tendría que haber hecho nada…

– No podía dejarte en ese estado. Y por favor, no utilices lenguaje formal conmigo, no lo merezco. – La voz cada vez se sentía más distante, a lo que Momo decidió lanzarse hacia ella para evitar que escapase, a riesgo de tropezarse debido al uso de las muletas. Pero de verdad, quería saber a quién debía su vida.

– ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda agradecerle, perdón, agradecerte? – Sólo el dolor en su pierna disminuyó su velocidad, permitiendo que su interlocutor volviese a poner distancia entre ambos.

– Sólo necesitas recuperarte, ese es el mayor pago que podrías darme. – Y tras esto, la joven pudo escuchar una mano posándose en el picaporte de la puerta, indicándole que esta estaba a punto de abrirse.

Olvidó su racionalidad y dolor y volvió a lanzarse en dirección al sonido, pero en esta ocasión si se apoyó erróneamente, por lo que se precipitó al suelo.

Apretó la mandíbula, esperando el inevitable golpe, pero este no llegó. En su lugar sintió tres brazos deteniéndola con gentil fuerza, lo que provocó que alzase la mirada de golpe para ver a quienes le hubiesen ayudado.

En su lugar, se encontró solamente con un ser que poseía seis brazos, era increíblemente alto y musculoso, poseía corto cabello plateado que caía sobre una mirada cargada de tristeza, y cubría el resto de su rostro con tela color morada.

Pero fueron los ojos los que captaron la atención de la única hija de los Yaoyorozu, ya que Momo hubiese jurado que estos se tiñeron de pánico por un momento, antes de que la figura se volviese a encontrar entre las sombras después de que le ayudase a recuperar su equilibrio. Hubo silencio dos segundos, hasta que el desconocido lo rompió.

– No quería que tuvieras que ver a un monstruo durante tu estancia. Lo siento. Pero puedo asegurarte: Mi intención no es lastimarte. Por favor, vuelve dentro de la mansión.

– ¿Qué hay… debajo de la máscara?

– ¿No ha sido suficiente con lo que ya viste?

Momo se acercó, curiosa. Sin embargo, después de deliberar mentalmente durante unos segundos, decidió respetar el espacio personal que su interlocutor había delimitado para sí, por lo que retrocedió unos centímetros mientras sonreía suavemente.

– No tienes que mostrarme, si no quieres. Pero sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: No hay manera alguna en que te considere un monstruo.

 _No cuando salvaste mi vida._

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _¡El AU de la Bella y la Bestia protagonizado por Shouji y Momo que nadie pidió pero igual estoy escribiendo! Me emocioné al ver que, poquitas, sí, pero hubo personitas que disfrutaron mi otro fic de estos dos, así que... decidí volver con más. Este será un poco más largo, ¡y espero lo disfruten!_

 _Si les gusta, o incluso si no, los reviews son bien recibidos. Me encanta saber lo que piensan. Y si hay quien considera que mi trabajo lo merece, pueden apoyarme en Ko-Fi (el link está en mi página principal)._

 _Obviamente esta historia será un poco diferente a la Bella y la Bestia que conocemos, pero espero sea de su agrado. ¡Más adelante veremos de qué se trata el hechizo que pesa sobre Shouji y los demás habitantes de la misteriosa mansión!_


End file.
